Up In the Air
by TheMaddHatt
Summary: Bella Swan is going to visit her friend Alice in New York when she meets a very handsome stranger on the plane. AH. T to be safe. B


My alarm woke me up as I groped around my clock, trying to find the off button. I fell back the annoying buzzing finally cut off. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, getting up and stumbling to the bathroom.

_Kill me now... _I though looking at the clock, frowning as I read the bright red numbers. Seven. I stripped down, and stepped into the shower, letting the heat of the shower warm me up and wake up my tired brain.

_It's not even school. _I Had to get up early, I was catching a flight this morning. I tried to remember the reason I made it so early. I smiled thoughtfully. I was going to visit Alice today. My best friend in high school, she had moved to New York, while I had stayed close to the sleepy town of forks, moving to a Seattle apartment, I was going up for a week to visit her.

Her parent's still stayed in Fork's, well, her adopted parents, she lived with the Cullen's, but I think they planned to move to New York to spend time with her. Taking their new son with them, I hadn't met him yet, but I think he was about my age.

After we graduated we promised each other that no matter where we went, we always stayed close. We take turns visiting each other, and whenever I see her it's like she never left. I squealed suddenly excited. We had both been busy lately, me with my teaching job – I taught English and literature, just getting out of college – and Alice who of course was the newest rising fashion designer. We hadn't had a chance for either of us to visit in about a year. She had told me about her new boyfriend.

'He's the one!' She sighed to me over the phone.

'You can't marry him unless I meet him first.' I scolded laughing. She giggled along with me. She had told me a lot about him, and I was excited to meet him as well.

'Oh I already am.' She said so seriously I almost believed her. Until she snorted and sputtered out laughing. I verbally hit her.

I finally got out of the shower, putting on a nice blue blouse, not wanting to look bad at the airport. I touched up my makeup and ran a hand through my hair, which surprisingly was co-operating today. I decided to leave it alone. I ate a quick breakfast, brushed my teeth and grabbed my suitcase, walking out the door.

My suitcase was light. Due to the fact that I was going to live with Alice for the week, *cough*Alice the shopaholic. I sighed, that lesson was learned another time, when I had to borrow a suitcase to get everything that we had bought home with me.

I drove to the airport, about a half hour drive or so, just singing along to music. I enjoy flying, and I don't mind the seat, which I don't find very cramped, but it's always the people that make the trip. It's usually a smaller plane two seats on each side. I laughed thinking about my last seat partner. She would not. Shut. Up. _I laugh about it now. Didn't think it was so funny then._

One in a million chance it could be a handsome rich doctor. I thought chuckling...

I parked, muttering at the price. I didn't check in my bag, it was small enough to put on the plane, and I didn't want to try and find it on the baggage carousel . I headed off to security.

**AN - This next part is of personal experience, and what sparked the story. ;)**

I walked up to the line waiting for my turn, I put my suitcase and purse on the table and checked my pockets, I then walked through the arch and waited for my bag. I watched as my suitcase ran underneath the scanner. And then it stopped. The person watching the screen beckoned another employee over and pointed to the monitor. I watched as they resumed. The other employee grabbing my suitcase and asking me if it was my bag I told her yes and followed her to another table watching my purse pass safely through, pushed up by others bags it waited at the end of the line.

I was sweating as she started looking through my suitcase. Why was I worrying? I had nothing Illegal with me, it was probably something stupid. I remembered my bag of liquids and pulled them out.

"Sorry I forgot to take out my liquids." I told her. She took a glance at them and told me that they were fine. Moving to my makeup bag. I remembered my tweezers, they are metal right? I told her my thought and she dismissed it, continuing to look through my makeup bag. In reaction to my bag being searched even though I knew nothing was wrong my stomach clenched and I was sweating, and blushing in embarrassment.

She grabbed what she was looking for out of my bag. I mentally smacked myself. I accidentally brought small pair of scissors. She asked if I wanted to pick them up if I was coming back. Embarrassed I hastily told her she could keep them, collecting my bag and my purse, leaving a small piece of my dignity.

Alice will get a good laugh out of that. I thought shaking my head as I headed towards my gate.

**AN – They also checked out my face cleaning stuff... Sounds like something you wouldn't sweat about, but even if you're innocent, it still feels like you're guilty. Even if it was just a pair of scissors... xP**

I continued on through the airport and found my gate, my mom was strict in telling me to come at least an hour early so I was sure I didn't miss boarding. I fell down into the chair, relaxing for a moment before I decided I need a Starbucks.

I returned to find that half the passengers had already boarded, and I quickly joined the line. I walked quickly on the plane, putting my stuff away and sitting down. Alice insisted on helping me pay for the flight up, since she usually came to Seattle. As usual she overdid it. I had first class.

I opened my cell and dialled Alice. My seatmate hadn't shown up yet.

"Bella!" I smiled.

"Hey Alice! I just got on the plane, the flight's about four and a half hours."

"I'll be there when you get there. So, have you got a rich beautiful man as a seatmate for the next five hours?" She said sarcastically, though there was an undertone of something else. I laughed. I was keeping tabs unconsciously of the people entering the plane. I watched as a very pretty blonde woman and what looked like her husband enter the plane. He somewhat resembled the hulk. But he had a playful, inviting expression.

"I wish..." I trailed off as the most gorgeous man entered the plane. I watched as he stopped in my isle; reaching up above the seats to put his bag away. As he did his shirt rose up, showing his flat abs and a slight trail of hair. I almost fainted.

"Earth to Bella?" She said, holding back a squeal.

"S-sorry Alice I was just, um, distracted." I said turning back to my conversation. "I was just saying how..." I stopped as the man I had swooned over, sat down beside me. I sneakily looked him over, he had nice muscles, thick enough that you could just tell they were there. He had good expensive looking clothing, that suited him well. He glanced over and I was captured by his bright green eyes. His reddish brown hair set his eyes of perfectly. He smiled a deadly crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile shyly back at him.

"Bella?" Alice asked curiously. Then she squealed "Oh my god! You have a hot seatmate! Introduce yourself! Don't waste that first class ticket." I looked surprisingly at the phone.

"Alice, you saw it didn't you?" I said, shaking my head, smiling. She had been saying lately how she kept seeing me with this guy. Only I knew about her predictions she had in her dreams.

"It must be the same guy! I have to go anyways, I'm meeting up with Jasper." I could hear the smile in her voice. "He's definitely the one Bella. I'll see you soon, we can shop for my wedding dress. Love you!" I laughed.

"Love you too, I'll see you later, and we have to wait till he proposes _before _you buy the dress. And thanks by the way." I said, sneaking another glance at _him._

"No problem, maybe we'll get to buy your wedding dress too!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you know I'm right." She said laughing.

"Bye Alice" I said, clicking the phone closed over her giggles. I put my phone in my bag, and put my bag under the seat. I was sceptical of some of the things she 'saw', but I stood by her anyway.

I turned towards the other seat. "Hello, my name's Edward" _Edward_ said politely. The name was old fashioned, but it suited him. I looked to see that crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella."


End file.
